


La ferocia del ghiottone

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Belva immortale [8]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Double Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Logan non si lascia abbattere dalle avversità della vita.Scritta col prompt di We are out for prompt:X-Men, Logan/scott. "Ti senti mai un fenomeno da baraccone?".





	La ferocia del ghiottone

La ferocia del ghiottone

 

Il fumo del sigaro di Logan impregnava la stanza, coprendo anche l’odore dell’alcool.

“Anche oggi lo scontro tra le forze dell’ordine e i mutanti si è protratto fino all’arrivo de…”.

Scott afferrò il telecomando e spense la televisione, lo schermo nero si rifletté sulla superficie rossa dei suoi occhiali da sole.

Logan si passò la mano tra i corti capelli scuri, allontanandosi il sigaro dalla bocca con l’altra.

“Ecco che cominciavano le solite cazzate” ringhiò.

“Magari parlavano bene di noi X-men, questa volta” rispose Scott.

“Odio quando fai il lecchino del professore anche quando lui non c’è. Non è possibile tu creda in cose simili…” ribatté secco Logan.

“Cosa dovrei fare? Permettergli di farmi sentire diverso, sbagliato.

Ti senti mai un fenomeno da baraccone?” chiese Scott.

Logan mostrò soltanto un artiglio di adamantio utilizzando la mano destra.

“Quando succede mi ricordo che posso infilzarli con questo lì dove non batte il sole” rispose. Socchiuse gli occhi e ghignò.

 

[158].


End file.
